


Broken

by SongsofPsyche



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftermath, Angst, Bobby is going to be the weird one is this story, Gen, Hurt Dean Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kind of a Hangover Story but not really, Las Vegas, PTSD, Panic, Rape Aftermath, Sorry he's not in canon, but I couldnt think of another character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-06 01:29:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6732235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SongsofPsyche/pseuds/SongsofPsyche
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The aftermath of a night that went terribly, terribly wrong. Sam got his ear pierced, Bobby is wearing a Spice Girls T-Shirt and Dean won't let anybody touch him. What the hell happened?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first time writing Supernatural. Please be nice!

This was not going well.

 

Sam narrowed his eyes as he stared down at the four Mafia mobsters in front of him. Man, it had been a crazy couple of days. _Fuck Vegas._ He was never coming here again, regardless of whom was getting married. That was the downfall of being demon hunters; their work always followed them. Next time they would do Atlantic City. Infact, this was all Dean’s fault to begin with. If he hadn't suggested they go to Vegas for Bobby’s bachelor party, none of this would have ever happened. Dean wouldn't have gotten kidnapped, Woody Allen wouldn’t have punched Castiel, and Bobby wouldn't be wearing a Spice Girls T-shirt that was three sizes too small. This was all evidence of a night that never should have happened. Yet here he was, 30 miles out in the middle of fucking no where, bargaining with some low life thug for the life of his stupid older brother. Just the fact that this was _Bobby’s_ bachelor party made worse. Sam tried very hard not to roll his eyes, he loved the man dearly but a bachelor party? In Vegas? Really? It was now obvious that even though they found demons for a living, they could not handle Vegas.

 

Sam sighed, he didn't see Dean anywhere, and that made him suspicious. He had held up his end of the deal-the $4000 of cash was stashed safely in the bag he was holding-,but it seemed like the Boss--what was his name again? Luca di Something-- had not.

 

“Where's Dean?” Sam asked in voice that sounded a lot stronger than he felt.

 

Luca just smiled and motioned with his hand. Two of the mafiosi backed away towards the black SUV and opened the back doors. In the bright morning sunlight, it was hard to see what was going on, but Stu heard the definite sounds of a struggle. A good sign, if anything it showed that Dean was still alive and strong enough to still fight. When they had woken up in the deluxe suite of Cesaer’s Palace two days ago, with no memory of the night before, the first thing Stu had done was look for Castiel. And to his surprise, he had found him curled up in the bathtub in a sparkly purple speedo cuddling an Oscar trophy. It was then he had realized, with deep horror that Dean was missing. Then they had found the ransom note taped to the window and realized what deep shit they were in.

 

Apparently sometime during their drunken partying they had stolen four grand from one of the Mafia thugs while they had been skinny dipping in the Venetian waterfront that night. This guy,--Luca-- was serious, Sam had realized after doing some research. He was one of the biggest east coast Mafia bosses, and he had been in Vegas this weekend to attend his daughter’s wedding. No one steals from this guy and lives and that’s just what they had done.

 

         Luca tipped his cane slightly and gave a subtle bow. Then, in a thick Italian accent, he started speaking;

 

“Good Morning to you all Sam and friends. I thank you very much for coming at the time we agreed upon. I have your friend here--” and he gestured with his hands, Stu watched silently as the two thugs reached into the cadalliac and brought Dean into the view.

 

Sam tried very hard not to gasp at the sight of his brother; Dean looked _horrible._ His hands were bound with rope infront of him and he was gagged with duct tap. The white shirt and jeans he had been wearing were torn and smudged with dirt, and _was that blood?_ Sam couldn't tell in the blinding light if those were bruises or just dirt on his brother’s face.

 

Luca smiled, “We had a very pleasant time together, but now it is time I returned him to you” he said.

 

Then reached for Dean, and Dean jerked, no _twitched_ away from his grasp. Luca paid no attention, gripping Dean’s arm tightly he thrust him a few steps forward

 

“Here's your boy, now please tell me where’s my four grand?” he said, keeping firm grip on Dean’s shoulder.

 

Sam held up the bag, and then tossed it towards Luca--one of his thugs caught it.

 

“Four grand, in cash, just like you asked.” Sam confirmed as he watched the thug check the bag and give the okay. Luca nodded, mumbled something in itailan and shoved Dean towards them. Dean stumbled, then fell to the ground. Sam saw Castiel’s lips purse with worry. _He’s just tired--exhausted. He’ll be fine._

 

“I greatly appreciate your integrity, gentlemen, but let me tell you; next time you steal from Don Luca Di Claudio, I will not be so nice. I am a powerful business man and next time your friend will not be so lucky. Do you understand?” . Luca said seriously in his accented english. Stu looked up and nodded.

 

“Yes sir” he said and he gave a small bow. Luca smiled and tipped his head.

 

“It is a beautiful morning, do not waste your time staying out in this desert. I hope you have a pleasant day.” Luca said, and then with a twirl of his cane, he proceeded back to the cadalliac..Sam gave a sigh of relief. _Well, the easy part is over. Now we just have do our fucking job._

That was the next thing. Apparently, there had been sightings of a ghost on the strip, sightings of this ghost tearing people’s heads off. Sam was just tempted to leave it, and come back another time when this had all blown over but his duty as a Demon Catcher made him stay. He had plans to go catch this thing tonight, and then head out in the morning. But as he knew, plans never go as planned.

They waited until Luca and his men got back into his SUV and drove off, then Sam walked over to Dean, who hadn't moved from the spot where he’d fallen.

 

“Dean?” Sam asked, kneeling down next to his brother and tugging at the rope tying his hands together. Dean mumbled something incoherent under the gag, pulled his hands out of Sam’s grasp, then sat up slowly.

 

“Hey Dean-o, how ya doing?” Sam asked softly, pulling the tape off and putting a hand on Dean’s shoulder. Immediately he felt Dean tense, and then Dean _twitched_ away from his grasp.

 

“Dean? It’s me, Sam. Can you hear me? Are you alright?” he asked again.

 

His brother shuddered slightly, ducking his head down and hunched his shoulders as if he wanted to fold into himself and disappear, but then he nodded before turning his head away from Sam and mumbling “I’m fine.”

 

Sam took out his pocket knife and quickly cut the ropes before Dean could flinch away again.

 

“Let’s get you cleaned up, come on we still have the suite for another night.” Sam told him, and then grabbed his arm to help him up. Dean shuddered and twitched _again_ right out of Stu’s grasp.

 

“I’m fine, I can get up myself.” he murmured, then pushed himself up off the ground, swaying dangerously.

 

“Hold on Dean, let us help you. You look like you're about to fall over.”

 

“I’m fine.” Dean repeated

 

Dean pulled his shoulders back, stood up straighter then started walking towards the car. Dean gave Castiel a nod of acknowledgment but when Castiel reached out to Dean in a simple gesture of camaraderie, Stu once again saw the flinch.

“Hey Dean” Castiel said softly and Dean froze,

 

“ We are so sorry about what happened. Someone must have spiked our drinks. We couldn’t remember what happened. Come on, lets go get you cleaned up.” and he opened the car door. Dean nodded silently and gave a slight smile, then got in the car. Castiel closed the door and looked to Sam, eyes full of concern.

 

Sam motioned to Bobby, who was standing motionless, staring at the spot where Dean had fallen, “Come on Bobby, lets go.”

 

“They took it away from him, he can never escape it...” Bobby whispered.

 

Sam tried not to roll his eyes, he didn't want to have to deal with the eccentricities of Bobby right now.

 

“It’s alright. We have him now. Get in the car, Bobby.” he said, almost too sharply.

 

Bobby sighed, then turned around and silently got in the car.

 


End file.
